End of the Line
by Spicetwist
Summary: Summery: Luke and Laura head to the alter again, but an uninvited guest plans to stop them. Someone won't leave the wedding alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I have any association with ABC.

Summery: Luke and Laura head to the alter again, but an univited guest plans to stop them.  Someone won't leave the wedding alive.

Chapter 1

(Friday Morning)

Laura Spencer rushed down the busy sidewalk pulling Amy behind her.  They weaved in and out among the other busy shoppers.

"Come on Amy.  Hurry up!"

"Laura, slow down!  I need to rest," said Amy.

Laura let out a sigh and pulled Amy over to a bench.  They both sat down.

"Ok, you can rest for five minutes, no more," said Laura.

"Why the rush."

"Amy!  The wedding is tomorrow and I have so much to do."

"I don't see what the big deal is.  I mean, you and Luke have been married before.  You didn't run around like this before your last wedding."

Laura smiled at her sister.

"Amy, the last time Luke and I got married everyone took over and planned the wedding for us.  There was nothing for me to do.  This time I am planning the wedding.  I want everything to be perfect.  Now come on, we still have to go to the florist before lunch."

"Ok, ok," said Amy.

She reluctantly got up.  Laura put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry.  Its just that Luke and I are getting a second chance.  Not many people get that chance.  I want our wedding day to be a day we never forget."

Amy nodded at her and they started down the street.  They did not notice Helena Cassadine hiding in a doorway.

"Don't worry Laura," she said to herself.  "I guarantee that you will never forget your wedding day."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Friday Evening)

Laura walked into the restaurant and spotted Luke.  She walked over to the table.  Luke stood up as she approached.  He pulled out her chair for her.

The waiter came to the table and Luke ordered for both of them.  Laura smiled at him.

"Do you realize that by this time tomorrow, we will be married?" asked Laura.

"Yeah.  It seems like I have been waiting for this moment forever."

"Did you finish writing your vows?" 

"I'm supposed to be writing vows? asked Luke.

"Luke..."

"I'm kidding.  I'm kidding.  I finished them," he said laughing.

"I wish you wouldn't joke about are wedding."

Luke noticed the worried look on her face.  He could tell she was trying to hide it from him.

"Ok, Laura.  Tell me what's wrong."

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I know you Laura.  You can't hide anything from me.  You ought to know that by now."

"Yeah.  I should have known better.  I could never fool you."

"So, tell me what's bothering you," he said.

"I just have this feeling like something is going to go wrong tomorrow.

"Like what?"

"I don't know.  This feeling started this morning while I was shopping with Amy and it just won't go away."

"Angel, don't worry.  Nothing is going to go wrong.  We are going to have the perfect wedding and the perfect life.  Trust me."

Luke moved his chair closer to Laura and put his arm around her.  She smiled at him.

"I trust you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Saturday Evening)

Luke walked up to the alter at the church.  He looked around at all the people gathered to watch him remarry Laura.

It was going to be a small wedding just like they had originally wanted last time.  The only people there were Lucky, Lulu, Lesley, Nikolas, Lucas, Tony, Michael, Sonny and Carly.  His best man was Roy and Laura's Matron of Honor was Bobbie.  Luke felt this was going to be the perfect day.

"Mr. Spencer, we are ready to begin," said the Minister.

Luke nodded.

The organist began playing the wedding march.  Luke turned and saw Laura walking down the aisle.  She looked just as beautiful as she did the first time they got married.  She reached the end of the aisle and he took her hand.

The music stopped and the minister began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.  If there is anyone present who can find just cause why these two cannot be lawfully joined speak now or forever after hold your peace."

At the back of the church a door slammed.  Helena Cassadine and two men entered.  Sonny stood up to try to stop her.  Helena pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Don't anyone move," she said.

She motioned for her men to move.  They ran down the aisle and grabbed Laura before Luke had a chance to react.  Helena slowly followed them down the aisle.

The men pulled Laura right to Helena.  She reached out with one hand and grasped Laura by the arm.  Luke started towards them.

"Stay where you are," said Helena.

She motioned for her men to go.  They walked back up the aisle and out the door.

"Let Laura go," Luke demanded.

"I don't think so.  We are going to finish this war between our families once and for all Mr Spencer."

"Ok.  You and I will finish it.  Let Laura go."

"No!" said Helena.  "WE are not going to finish this.  I am going to finish it."

"How?" asked Luke.

"You are going to stand there while all of your family and friends die.  Then it will be your turn.  And the first to go will be your dear, sweet wife here."

"Helena, this fight is between you and me.  Let Laura go NOW!" Luke demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands Luke.  I hold all the cards right now."

"Look, lets talk about this."

"I am through with talking Luke.  Say goodbye to your sweet Laura."

Helena raised the gun and put it to Laura's head.  Just as she started to pull the trigger, Lulu broke free from Lesley.  She ran up behind Helena.

"Let my Mommy go!" she yelled.

She put out both her hands and shoved Helena with all her strength.  A gunshot rang out.  Helena and Laura both fell to the floor.

Luke sprang to Laura's side.  Roy and Sonny ran out the door to get Helena's men.  Lesley grabbed Lulu and pulled her out of the aisle."

"Laura?  Laura?"

There was no response.

"Laura!" he cried.

He pulled her out from under Helena.  The was a big blood stain on the front of her dress.

"Bobbie help her!  Please, help her." Luke cried.

Bobbie came running up to them.  She unfastened Laura's dress and examined her.

"Luke, I don't think she was shot.  There is no bullet wounds on her."

"Then what's wrong with her?  Why is there blood all over her?"

Laura groaned and opened her eyes.

"Luke, is Lulu ok?"

"Lie still Angel.  Lulu is fine, she is with Lesley.  Do you remember what happened?"

"Oh!" she groaned.  "Yes, I remember.  When Lulu pushed Helena she fell on the gun and it went off.  The bullet hit her not me."

Luke leaned over and kissed her.

"She landed on me when she fell and I was knocked against the pew and I hit my head.  I guess I was knocked out."

Bobbie had turned her attention to Helena.

"Luke, she's dead."

"Well, Helena was right about one thing.  The war between the Spencers and the Cassadines ended tonight," said Luke.

He turned to Laura.

"We have to get you to the hospital."

"No!" she said.  "Not until we finish the ceremony."

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Luke spoke briefly to the minister.  They prepared to start the ceremony again.

As bad as everything had turned out at the wedding, Luke was happy.  The war with the Cassadines was over, Helena was dead and he was about to remarry his Angel.  Everything was looking up for him.


End file.
